


youngblood

by momonni



Series: chan-centric 5sos inspired [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5sos inspired, Bang Chan is Whipped, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, chan just accepts all of the bullshit felix gives him, felix is scared of commitment, i call chan chris oops, youngblood - 5sos inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momonni/pseuds/momonni
Summary: felix made chan believe he was his.





	youngblood

Chris and Felix’s falling out was an interesting tale. They were odd boys, while they wanted each other, one would never allow them to be a thing.

Felix was terrified of commitment. Something to do with his parents divorce and none of his mother’s relationships afterwards working out. From a young age, his mother had been dating around, cheating on his father which, as expected, caused a divorce. Felix didn’t want to go through what his father did, and therefore, never committed to labeled relationships. He, as he liked to call it, played around. Fell in love, and then pushed himself away until that love was nothing but a simple memory.

Of course, that’s what he did with Chris as well.

The boys met in highschool, Felix’s first year in Seoul. They bonded over their previous lives in Australia and decided they’d be friends. Friends turned into more and soon both boys were, reluctantly admittedly, head over heels for each other.

Chris truly though Felix was his. Felix always said he was, that he’d love Chris until the day he died. Until suddenly, Felix was nothing more but a word on the elder’s tongue.

Felix rarely called, rarely texted; but based off of how many times he’d call when he was drunk, leaving voicemails of “Come back,”, “I’m sorry,”, it was clear the situation affected the blonde boy as well. Chris didn’t want to go back. He didn’t.

He did. But he wouldn’t. Every time he tried, Felix would tell him to get out of his life, stop bothering him, and so Chris would obey those demands. But then, Felix was calling, texting over and over, begging for Chris’ company, he needs Chris.

It felt as though Felix was just pulling on Chris, just tugging him closer and closer to some sort of breakdown. Every little thing that Chris gave to Felix, all of his love, his whole heart and all of his time, Felix would take and hardly reciprocate.

Chris couldn’t blame him. The boy was traumatized and terrified of loving Chris due to what his mother did all his life.

But it hurt.

Falling in love only to be pushed away, told to leave, wished out of Felix’s life; called hundreds of times, Felix begging for him to come back, wished that they were the way they used to; pushed away again; pulled and tugged by the arm like a mother with a toddler in a grocery store.

Truly, their relationship was a mess. At least, while they had it.

There are no more texts, no more calls. No more responses.

Chris is heartbroken. Felix is gone. For real this time. This time, it was true.

The texts were their goodbye's.


End file.
